


The One Who Remembered

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bruises, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, It's Loki's birthday, King Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loki as Odin, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Religion, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no y/n, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: Thor is off planet, Odin is banished to Midgard, and Loki is the King of Asgard. He's been disguised as Odin for almost a year, and while he's gotten the realm to finally consider him a hero, they've still forgotten one important thing: today is Loki's birthday. Loki is furious that no one remembered it. After all the work he's done as Odin to make Asgard believe in his goodness, the realm had still forgotten the day of his birth.That is, until you come along. Loki finds you on your knees, praying over a portrait of him with tears in your eyes. He hears you whispering about his birthday in your prayers. It seems you're the only person to remember that it's Loki's birthday, and for that, he decides to give you a gift.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/you, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 256





	The One Who Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Loki! I wrote this up real quick because we deserved to have a bit of fun with the God of Mischief on his birthday ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

When Loki seized the throne from Odin, he was sure that things were finally going to go his way. 

Thor was off planet, Odin had been banished to Midgard, and Loki was the only one left to run the realm. Things were under his command as they should have been long, long ago. He could act how he wanted, perform politics as he pleased, and even indulge in the luxuries that even the princes were never allowed to have.

The only rule to having all of this was Loki had to disguise himself as Odin. Really, not a difficult task. It was just repulsing to look in the mirror. 

Loki had been seated on the throne disguised as Odin for quite some time. Nearly a year had passed and the realm was thriving. Thor was believed to be doing his hero work, Frigga was still being mourned (Loki had made sure her name was never to be forgotten), and the tales of Loki’s triumphant death were still sung far and wide. For once, Asgard actually bowed their heads when speaking of the God of Mischief, and occasionally, Loki swore he saw a few teary eyes.

So, when day of Loki’s birth came around, he was quite smug in thinking that Asgard would take the day to celebrate their fallen Prince. He had mentioned nothing of the day, waiting to see what the people came up with. He knew that if Odin Allfather had mentioned Loki’s birthday, the people would celebrate solely because he quietly expected them to. In this case, Loki wanted to sit back and wait to see what the people did.

They did nothing.

Not a word was spoken of Loki’s birthday. The streets bustled as per usual and the palace performed its functions that it normally would. Nothing had changed. There were no festivals, no plays, no quiet hours of solemn worship. It was if the entirety of Asgard had forgotten.

Loki was furious.

Of course, they didn’t know that he was on the throne – let alone that he still lived, at all. But with the way that Loki had set up the realm to worship him during his time posing as Odin, he would have assumed there would have been some sort of mention. He had even asked the palace staff if there were any special events occurring. The servants and guards just shook their heads.

“No, Sire. There is nothing planned. Should there be?” they all asked.

“No, of course not. Carry on,” Loki muttered, storming off in whichever direction he hadn’t travelled in before in order to ask more staff members if they had any differing information.

After nearly two hours of wandering the palace, Loki was positive that no one on this damned realm remembered his birthday. It was never a truly special day – nothing compared to dearest Thor’s of course. However, when his face was present in the realm, there had at least been small festivals of worship for him. The people would set out candles that burned green in front of their houses as a sign of recognition to the Prince’s birth. 

As the years passed and Loki grew darker, the worship had halted and only a few partook in the celebration. After his invasion of Midgard, they ceased altogether. There had been a few stragglers that still bowed their heads in acknowledgement of the day but so far, Loki had seen nothing.

As he began skulking back to his chambers, Loki stumbled upon a quiet hall of the palace. There was the sound of gentle weeping coming from the darkened path. He looked down the corridor to see you kneeling on the ground with your head bowed. You were kneeled before a portrait of Loki. One of your hands was pressed to the portrait and the other was pressed over your chest.

“Valhalla is blessed to have you, my Prince. On this day, you are cherished, worshipped, and remembered for your heroic deeds. You are missed so dearly, Prince Loki,” you whispered, your voice shaking from emotion. “On the day of your birth, I hope you look down on Asgard fondly and understand the admiration that we…that I still hold towards you.”

Loki looked on with utter shock. He had seen you around the palace a few times throughout the years. You were no one particularly notable. You were one of the palace chefs, meaning you never cleaned his chambers, served him, or catered to his needs. You were behind the scenes of the feasts and celebrations. Therefore, it took Loki to wrack his brain to recall who you were. 

Pleased and still quite surprised, Loki walked down the hallway. He could see your body freeze at the sound of someone approaching. You turned towards the oncoming figure, wiping your eyes quickly and standing from the ground.

“My King,” you said when you noticed it was Odin walking towards you. You sunk into a curtsey and held it for a few moments. When the King’s footsteps stopped, you dared to look back up.

“What are you doing here, girl?” he asked. You stood up straighter and gestured to the portrait of the fallen Prince.

“I was looking for a quiet spot to pay homage to Prince Loki. Today is his the day of his birth,” you said, folding your arms behind your back.

“And did you not think to go to the temple?” he asked. You sighed and lowered your eyes to the ground.

“I would have, Sire, but I just got off of culinary duty. I wanted to pay my respects as soon as possible,” you sighed, ashamed that you hadn’t gotten to the Temple of Loki earlier in the day. The King perked a white brow up and huffed.

“You are the only person in this realm to remember my son’s birthday,” Odin said. Your eyes widened and your heart began to race. Odin cracked a grin that looked suspiciously like one Loki would flash as he eyed you. “You deserve a reward. Come with me.”

You had no time to protest before Odin turned around and began strutting down the hallway. You swallowed the lump in your throat and began following him through the palace. He walked too quickly for you and you nearly tripped over yourself a few times before Odin directed you to his chambers. You paused outside the door, wondering if you were expected to enter. When he turned back to you and pointed inside his rooms, you nodded quickly and walked in.

Behind you, the door shut with a slam. You could feel the King lingering behind you before he walked around to your front. Your chest was heaving from your nerves but you continued to look him in the eyes.

“The gift I am about to give you is one you cannot share with anyone else. You must not say a word to anyone regarding what you are about to see. Do you understand?” Odin asked. You nodded quickly.

“Yes, Your Highness. Of course!” You dropped into another quick curtsey. A finger landed underneath your chin, forcing you to look up at the King. He smirked down at you and in a shimmer of green, Odin transformed into his son, Loki. You gasped and stepped backwards, one hand flying to your chest to cover your pounding heart. “P-Prince Loki?”

“In the flesh,” he said with a chuckle. He stepped closer to you with that smirk on his face. No wonder it looked so familiar when Odin used it on you.

“But you…you’re supposed to be dead!” You gasped out. Loki rolled his eyes and continued walking closer to you. You weren’t sure what to do so you stepped backwards. He kept walking to you and you just kept stepping backwards.

“Am I? That’s a shame,” Loki sighed dramatically. Your back hit the stone wall and Loki was standing right in front of you. You couldn’t believe your eyes. You had heard the stories from Thor himself about Loki’s death. You’d seen the plays and you’d heard the ballads. This couldn’t possibly be real.

“How is this possible?” you asked. Loki tilted his head and grinned. He couldn’t explain why but the depth of your breathing and the beating of your heart was incredibly arousing to him. 

“I never died, my dear. It was all a ploy. Must I prove it to you?” Loki asked. You shook your head. You could tell this was really him. You had only crossed paths with Loki a few times but you immediately recognized the details of his smile, the shifting colors of his eyes, and the smoothness of his skin.

Oh, and the green shimmering magic helped. You knew for a fact Odin couldn’t do that.

“Happy birthday,” you said quickly. You didn’t know why it was the first thing that popped into your mind but it didn’t hurt to say it. Odin – no, Loki – had just told you that no one remembered the day except for you. This earned a laugh from Loki as he stepped closer to you.

“Thank you, my sweet,” he purred. He brushed a finger down your cheek and hummed. “I did say I would give you a special gift for your acknowledgement of this sacred day.”

“Is seeing you alive not a gift enough?” you asked. Loki raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. You shook your head and quickly explained, “seeing you alive, my Prince, it’s incredible. I have longed for your presence in these halls again and knowing that you’re alive…well, it is possibly the greatest thing that could have happened to me. I would worship you so deeply and devotedly. This is the best day of my life.”

“You worshipped me?” he asked. You nodded and bit your lip unintentionally.

“Yes, I worshipped you. I still do,” you whispered. Loki leaned in closer to you. You could feel his breath reflecting off of your face as he took you in.

“You have no idea how arousing that is to hear,” he mumbled.

“M-My Prince?” you asked, your eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. 

“Let me make you a deal, my dear,” Loki said, leaning back a bit. You regretfully felt your heart lurch at the new distance between you. “A gift for both of us, of sorts. It is my birthday after all and after spending so many months trapped in Odin’s body, I fear I’ve missed out on the beauty of a woman’s company. I would like to gift you with my body, and in turn, you gift me with yours. A proper chance to worship me, you see.”

“That’s hardly appropriate,” you breathed out as Loki’s hands began caressing your waist. You preened against him, pressing into his touch.

“Are you saying no? You could very well say no,” Loki mumbled, pressing his nose to your cheek. “I would not hold it against you. You could leave this room and never turn back.”

“I’m not saying no,” you managed to get out between shaky breaths. Loki looked up at you, staring down his nose into your eyes.

“Then what are you saying?”

“Yes, my Prince. Please allow me to worship you properly.”

“Good answer,” Loki said with a smile. He bowed his head a bit. “And that’s ‘my King’ to you.”

“Yes, my Ki-“ You couldn’t even finish the sentence before his lips were pressed to yours. You moaned against him, immediately wrapping your arms around his neck. You pulled Loki completely against you. He pushed you against the wall, his hands dragging all over your body. 

Loki’s lips were sweet against yours. He tasted divine, and when his tongue slipped itself into your mouth, you were sure that you were no longer on Asgard. This must have been Valhalla and Loki was there with you. It was the only thing that made sense. Yet, as his hands explored your body greedily, you knew that this had to be real. 

You had always loved Loki. You always claimed him as your god. Other people would look at you pointedly when you stated how much you worshipped the Dark Prince. Still, it never made you falter in your belief in him. You had always wanted him in a more than conventional way. Now, you had him. He was pressed to your body, lips caressing yours, and you wanted to please him more than anything.

Loki tore his lips from yours, pressing them to your neck. You shivered from pleasure as he bit at the thing skin over your pulse. His hands sought out the top of your dress, ripping the front bodice open to grope your breasts. You gasped and let your head fall back against the stone wall as his lips traveled from your neck to your breasts. He latched onto your left nipple and hummed greedily.

“You taste excellent,” he groaned, slipping his mouth from you. His hands massaged your breasts as he kissed you again. Your head was spinning from the intensity of his contact. When he pulled his lips from yours, you whined and chased them, only to see Loki chuckle and fall to his knees. 

As he fell down, your dress disappeared from your body in a green glow. You were completely naked and Loki was on his knees before you. Your own legs buckled but Loki held you steady.

“Shouldn’t I be the one on my knees, my King?” you asked. Loki winked and pressed a kiss to your inner knee, taking a moment to lick your skin softly.

“Soon, dearest. It’s my birthday, is it not? Let me spend it how I please,” he purred. You parted your lips to answer but before you could manage words, Loki picked you up and tossed your legs on his shoulders. You gasped as your hands flew up and became magically tied to the wall. Essentially, he had positioned you so you were sitting on his shoulders with your cunt pressed to his face. Loki inhaled deeply and grinned. “Divine.”

Then, he dove in and began licking at you. You squirmed above him and tightened your hands into fists. You wanted to touch him but your hands were stuck to the wall. Instead, you wiggled your cunt closer to him, forcing his tongue to press harder against you. He moaned and fluttered his eyes shut in pleasure. He pulled back slightly and pinched your ass.

“Be good. You take what I give you,” he said before sinking back in. 

“Yes, my King,” you moaned, rolling your head to the side. You watched him devour you, his dark head buried between your legs. He was moaning and groaning as if eating your cunt was the most pleasurable thing in the world. Shifting one of his hands up, Loki ran two fingers along your slit. When his tongue began circling your clit, you shivered in shock and moaned out his name. Quickly, he inserted two fingers into your hole and began curling them.

“My name sounds incredible falling from your lips. Say it again,” Loki said in his velvety tone.

“Oh, Loki,” you moaned, staring into his eyes. They were a dark green, his pupils blown wide, as he stared at you. Keeping his eyes locked on you, Loki suctioned his lips around your clit and began to suck. You gasped and pulled at the restraints on the wall. He moaned against your core, plunging his fingers into you, and without a chance to gasp for air, you came against him.

“Yes, that’s it. Cum for me,” Loki hissed, licking up your dripping juices. You cried out his name, your head pressed to the wall behind you. Loki continued to clean you up. When he was finished, he paused. He admired you for a moment before going back in and licking you to another orgasm. When you came down from your second high, your chest was heaving and your forehead was beading with sweat.

“Thank you, Loki,” you managed to say. 

“Your cunt is amazing. I could spend hours tasting you,” Loki whispered, nuzzling against your thigh. You looked down at him and pulled at your restraints once again. 

“Please, let me worship you. Let me worship you, Loki. You made me feel so good, let me return the favor,” you said. Loki stared up at you and let a wicked grin cover his face. 

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he just stood, slowly crawling up your body. His hands trailed their way up your skin before landing on your ass. He grabbed you and pulled you from the wall, forcing your bare legs to wrap around his waist. He carried you over to his couch where he deposited you onto the ground. You sat up on your knees and watched his robes fade away in a green glow. He took a seat on the couch and spread his legs. His arms were draped over the back of the couch and he tilted his head impatiently.

“Well? Get to it,” he said. You shuffled forward and wrapped one hand around his cock. You licked over your lips as you began pumping him in your hand. You were utterly amazed that you were on your knees before the God of Mischief, his cock hard in your hands, and his body on complete display for your ogling.

You dipped forward and took his cock between your lips. You sucked at the flushed head eagerly, shutting your eyes and moaning in delight. This was everything you had dreamed of whenever you fell to your knees to pray to him. He was utterly masculine and dominating in every way. His hands had fisted themselves in your hair as he forced you to go lower on his cock.

You let Loki take control. After all, it was his birthday as he said. You let him abuse your mouth with his rough thrusts. It felt so good feeling the weight of his heavy cock on your tongue. You moaned around him, gagging slightly whenever his tip hit the back of your throat. 

“Yes, oh, yes. Your mouth is perfection. I can’t wait to fuck your little cunt,” Loki moaned, rolling his head backwards. “This is where you should be, on your knees for your god, your King. Perhaps I should lock you here so you could pleasure me like this whenever I please. Fuck, oh, I want to cum down that pretty throat. Would you like that, my good little slut?”

You moaned and nodded as much as you could. Your eyes were leaking tears and your cunt was throbbing with need. Your clit was buzzing with how much you wanted to be touched by Loki. His words were driving you insane. He groaned out your name – something you were honestly shocked that he knew – before releasing down your throat.

You swallowed as much as you could but some dribbled out from your lips. He fucked you through his orgasm, groaning roughly with every spurt of cum. When he finally finished releasing his load, Loki pulled his cock from between your lips. He leaned over and collected the excess cum that fell from your lips with his thumb. You parted your lips and allowed him to push the milky liquid into your mouth.

“Such a good little cum slut,” he chuckled. Grabbing your arm forcefully, Loki picked you up and placed you on his lap. He lined his cock up with your hole, teasing your slit before letting you sink down over him.

“Loki! Oh, yes!” you practically shouted. Loki moaned and grabbed your hips tightly with his hands. His fingers bit into your waist as he moved you up and down on his cock. He was so big and it was sending sharp sensations through your body. Your eyes were fluttering shut but you wanted to keep them open so you could look at Loki.

“Ride my cock, girl. Show me how much you worship me. Show me the whore you truly are just for me. Make me feel good, since you are so lucky to be here doing this for me,” Loki groaned. You nodded and grabbed his shoulders. You bucked yourself up and down, body shaking with pleasure. Your thighs were quivering as you took his cock into you. Smacking your lips, you could still feel the taste of his cum in your mouth. You were being thoroughly used by the God of Mischief and it had been everything you dreamed of.

“Fuck me, Loki. Please, fuck me harder. Your cock feels so good in me,” you moaned. Loki grabbed your hips and flipped you over. He tossed your legs over his shoulders as your back hit the cushions of the couch. He hammered into you, his eyes wild as they locked with yours. You scrambled for purchase on anything and found his back as your savior. You ran your hands down the pale expanse of his skin, earning a deep moan from the man above you.

“Do you want to cum, dearest? You want to cum around my cock, I bet,” Loki moaned. He pressed his lips to your neck and bit down. “I’m going to cum in that little cunt. I’m going to make you mine. You are about to be owned by a god.”

“Please, own me. My body is yours, Loki. It always has been,” you cried, tears leaking again from your eyes. Loki leaned back and pressed his hand to your throat, tightening his grip slightly. You gasped and stared at him, well aware he could easily snap your neck. He brushed his thumb over the bruises he left over your neck. You gasped in a breath of air and clenched around him. “My King!”

Loki shouted your name as he reached his other hand down to fiddle your clit. With a sharp cry, you came around his cock, tightening like a vice. Loki tossed his head back and thrusted into you a few more times before he let his second orgasm overcome him. He continued to fuck you through his orgasm, his hand tight around your neck and his thumb still massaging your clit. When he had finally finished cumming, Loki fell over you and pressed a warm kiss to your neck. He kept his cock in you as he rested there. His hand slid down and rested over your breast.

“I’ve decided it, I’m keeping you,” he mumbled.

“My King?” you asked. Loki looked up at you and smiled delightfully.

“No one can know about me being alive. Therefore, I offer you another deal, my sweet,” Loki said. He brushed his hand over your breast, causing you to shiver. “You shall keep my secret and I shall pleasure you every day in return. You are sworn to secrecy. If you do this for me, I swear I will fill every day with the chance to properly worship one another.”

“I…” You didn’t know what to say. Loki lifted a brow and tilted his head.

“Are you saying no? You could very well say no,” Loki said, repeating his words from earlier. You blushed and chuckled, tightening your grip on him.

“I’m not saying no,” you whispered. Loki grinned and pressed a kiss over one of the bruises on your neck.

“That’s my girl.” 

“Happy birthday, my King.”

“Yes, a happy birthday, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> If you have any fic requests, drop them in the comments below or message me on my newly created tumblr - shiningloki! Be sure to check out my new Loki fics "Monsters Live Within (But I'm Not Afraid)" and "Feel Your Fear, Taste Your Fright" for more Loki angst, fluff, mischief and of course, smut!


End file.
